


Mauled that boy like a tiger

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Cyclical hell [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Consensual Sex, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild Painplay, bit of jiang at the end, k/adam is hard to tag but /sigh/ i'm trying, not quite explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: Kavinsky has longer nails, Adam's bruises have faded, how bad could this end ?(Not that bad, actually.)





	Mauled that boy like a tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wanted to get back to writing those two. Is the cyclical hell coming to an end ? Not quite. But if they don't get those feelsy moments from time to time, I don't know how they will hold.
> 
> Enjoy !

Kavinsky crashed into Adam, leaving no room for protest. Adam's energy couldn't match his all of a sudden. He had to heat up, let himself be stripped from inertia before to start lashing as strongly as his partner did.

The bed was never that far in the apartment, though they barely used it. It's where they collided tonight. Adam couldn't remember if Kavinsky had ever worn a top before getting there. His own was gone soon and Kavinsky's nails dug his skin as they kissed.

Adam hissed.

There were always a bit of scratching going on, because a human needed nails to complete to the most basic tasks. For some reason, Kavinsky had let his own grow a bit too long. Adam grabbed his chin to stop the kiss, the pain bringing a sour taste in his mouth. He caught one of Kavinsky's hand and lifted it.

"Where's the nail polish ?"

"Jealous ?"

Kavinsky's laugh was genuine. Adam regretted that such comments now came to his mind unprompted. Kavinsky's issues were rubbing off on him.

Adam had not realized how deep Kavinsky had dug in his hips until he pulled his free hand away. He literally felt the foreign bodies retreating.

Both of Kavinsky's hands were behind his neck now, keeping him in place. Adam loved pulling on his hair, he hated the feeling of whatever heavy product that styled them. However, Kavinsky had not used it today, which led Adam to linger around this area more.

"No," he opposed to Kavinsky's demanding lips on his neck.

There was no logic to explain why Kavinsky would respect Adam's distaste for neck hickeys while he would royally ignore the concept of consent as a whole. He fondled Adam's ass to retaliate.

"Sissy," he whispered in Adam's ear, voice clogged by tongue intrusions.

They both moved towards the bed, clinging on the bodily warmth. Kavinsky stripped Adam from his jeans. Adam half-heartedly complained while following Kavinsky's injunction to get on all four. Part of him was expecting the pain and also not ready. Kavinsky bumped his dick against Adam's ass, then supporting himself with one hand while scratching Adam's chest with the other.

"Are you—"

Adam clenched his teeth not to scream after Kavinsky had strongly scraped his stomach. It burned and itched. He wondered if one time was enough to bleed.

"Shit," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Kavinsky clawed at his stomach more. Adam retaliated on any body part he could reach. It was probably a health hazard because who knew if there was still car oil stuck under his nails and where in the world Kavinsky's hands have been.

All that mattered was that he harmed Kavinsky out of spite, for his next one night stand to see that he belonged to someone through something more lasting than a picture in the wallet.

Kavinsky harmed him because he wasn't wired to carry affection without that: the people he wanted to keep close had a better chance of survival after rejecting him. That's where Adam's stubbornness had a role to play in their oddly balanced relationship— he wanted to save Kavinsky, believed that he could implement a moral compass in his crumbling spirit.

It hurt a lot more than usual, but they'd both kill for this moment of utter helplessness after collapsing against each other. They usually don't speak. There is no unspoken rule saying that they shouldn't but until now, the best way they found to enjoy the gift of each other's vulnerability was silence.

"We could work," Adam whispered.

Kavinsky's answer at another time — should it be ten minutes later — would have been to ask why would he want anything to work. But it was their stolen seconds, when he was sober and naked at all levels.

Fuck, he did want it to work.

So, he looked up from Adam's chest and muttered : "What would it take ?"  
\---

The next morning, Adam woke up still dizzy from the countless orgasms. Him throwing Kavinsky's arm off his hips was enough to wake the said person up.

"I need a blunt _or_ a painkiller," Kavinsky announced, slapping an arm around Adam's shoulders as they walked.

"You need to think about your life choices," Adam retorted.

He made coffee then tossed Kavinsky a box of medics. Loyal to his promise, Kavinsky took these and Adam could enjoy him in his right mind a bit longer. Something made him think that this will happen more often.

Jiang walked on them lazily making out. She walked past the couple to take the jug away.

"Did you two fall among a hord of angry stray cats ?"

None of them bothered to answer. She glanced at Kavinsky's back on her way out. Adam had clearly suffered more, baring a dozen of small, quick scratches. Because of his short nails, either Adam clawed or he didn't. Kavinsky's back displayed two deep scratches from a bit under the shoulders to inches above his hips and two thinner ones. Jiang didn't want to imagine what was elsewhere.

If there was a stray tiger in town, though, they should inform competent authorities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this sorta likeable, please consider leaving a comment !


End file.
